


My Bodyguard

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Song Mingi, a skillful bodyguard was instructed to protect Jeong Yunho, the first son of the current President in South Korea, Jeong Kwangmin.What will happen when Mingi fell in love with the reckless and playful Yunho while doing his job?Will Mingi be able to do his job properly? Will Yunho end up falling in love with his bodyguard?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 30
Kudos: 106





	1. Profile

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try with this au that I had in mind for a while. Please be nice about it and I'll do my best! 
> 
> The update time will be anytime when I feel like it.

Jeong Yunho

\- The first son of the current President of South Korea

-Reckless and Playful

-A soft puppy but also ???

-A whiny baby

-His father won't let him go outside

Song Mingi

\- A skillful bodyguard

-Very serious about his job

-Calm and collected most of the time

-An ex-military

Kim Hongjoong

-Head bodyguard

-South Korea President's bodyguard

-Very smart and a strategist

-Has a soft spot for Park Seonghwa

Park Seonghwa

\- Secretary for the South Korea President

-Helping managing Jeong's family

-Usually has to babysit Yunho

-Crushing on the Head bodyguard

Kang Yeosang

-Doctor for Jeong's family

-Bubbly and calm

-Mostly has to tend for Yunho and his father

-Secretly dating Choi Jongho

Choi San

-Jeong's family bodyguard

-An ex-military

-Playful at times but will be serious when it comes to serious work

-Skillful in close combat and knives throwing

-Dating Wooyoung

Jung Wooyoung

-Jeong's family bodyguard

-Usually help Hongjoong protecting the President of South Korea

-Bubbly and Loud

-Skillful with weapons and technology

-Dating San

Choi Jongho

\- Jeong's family bodyguard

-Skillful in close combat

-His strength is no joke

-Calm and collected

-Secretly dating Yeosang


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on, hyung!! Please let me go out!! I can't take it anymore! I'm going insane being stuck in this house for months already! Please please please!" Yunho pleaded with both of his hands clasped together, looking at Seonghwa with big puppy eyes. Seonghwa huffed while his arms crossed over his chest. "I can't, pup. You know this. No matter how many times you plead to me, the answer will always be no." 

Yunho whined out loud, flopping onto his bed and started throwing tantrums on the bed, his hands both in fists punching the mattress while his legs flailing over the bed. "I wanna go outside!!! It's boring in this house!! I can't even do anything!!!" 

Seonghwa pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, exhaling a heavy sigh as he watched Yunho rolling around on the bed while still throwing a tantrum like an 8 years old boy. "Your father bought you a lot of books for you to read and study. Do that instead." Seonghwa reasoned making the younger huffed and glared at the secretary. 

"I hate reading, hyung! You know that! I won't ever touch those books!" 

"Then what do you want me to do??" 

"LET ME GO OUT! LET ME GO TO THE PARK OR SOMETHING!" Yunho shouted from his bed as he flailed around on it. 

"No. Other than going out." 

Yunho whined, burying his face under his pillow. "I hate all of you! Why should I suffer just because father is the president now??! Why am I the only one that can't go out?? Gunho can go and come as he pleases so why can't I?? He's a Jeong too!!" 

Seonghwa sighed, he had heard this many times and knew that Yunho must be crying under the pillow at the moment so he went to sit on the bed next to Yunho and ran his hand on Yunho's back. 

"Pup, you know that your father only wants you to be safe from all those people who would do anything to jeopardize your father's job and status, right? He loves you too much to let you go out there in fear that someone will try to kidnap you or something. People know that you are your father's weakness." 

"Father loves Gunho too.." 

"I know, pup.. But Gunho doesn't have any health problems like you do.. And he listened to your father to always be with his bodyguard when going outside.. Unlike you.. Who keeps running away from your bodyguard.." Seonghwa reasoned and scolded the younger. 

Yunho huffed from under the pillow loudly, making sure that Seonghwa could hear it and it resulted in a laugh from the secretary. "Because they won't let me do anything! I couldn't even buy the big cotton candy because they were afraid that someone might have poisoned them! Come on, hyung! That's bullshit and you know it! No one knew I was there anyway but every time I wanted to buy something to eat or drink, they would always stop me! I even wore a cap and mask when going outside!" 

Seonghwa sighed softly. "I'll try to talk to your father about it. Okay, pup?" 

"Really?? You'll do that??" Yunho sits up from the bed, looking over to Seonghwa with wide puppy eyes full of hope. 

"Yes, pup. But I don't know if your father will let it. I said I will try to talk to him about it but the decision will be your father's." Seonghwa said and that is good enough for Yunho so the younger nodded his head vigorously. "Okay! Thank you, hyung!" 

Yunho flopped on top of Seonghwa, giving the secretary a big hug as Seonghwa yelped from surprise but he hugged the puppy back softly before they heard knockings from Yunho's door. 

"Come in." Yunho said and they watched Yeosang walk in. "Hey, pup. Hello, Seonghwa hyung." Yeosang said as he put his briefcase on the bed before opening it. "Alright, pup. Pull up your sleeve." Yeosang took out the blood pressure machine while Yunho pulled up his left sleeve up until his shoulder, already extending his left arm out for Yeosang. 

Yeosang turned the machine on after he had wrapped the sleeve around Yunho's arm and all of them waited for the machine to read Yunho's blood pressure. Yunho huffed, looking at the machine in distaste. He had to use that machine since he was little because of his weak immune system and he hates it. 

"How are you feeling, pup? Anything weird or hurts?" 

"Nothing. I feel fine." Yunho answered in a beat making both Seonghwa and Yeosang look at him with one of the eyebrows raised. Yunho pouted, looking at anywhere but them before mumbling out, "I'm a bit dizzy today.. But that's all! I promise!" 

"How dizzy?" Yeosang narrowed his eyes at Yunho making Yunho squirm on the bed. "Uh... I couldn't really get out of the bed this morning.." Yeosang hummed and put 2 of his fingers on Yunho's wrist to feel his pulse making Yunho pouted more. He hates it when Yeosang and Seonghwa overreact with his condition. "I'm fine.. I promise.. I don't even feel that dizzy anymore.." 

"You're still feeling it?? And you went up and threw a tantrum on the bed just now?! Pup! What if you fainted??" Seonghwa scolded, making Yunho flinch and pout again. "Your blood pressure is a bit lower today than yesterday so it's no wonder you're feeling dizzy today. You need to eat more healthy food than those snacks, pup." 

"But those meals don't taste good!!" Yunho whined, flopping backwards on his bed. "You'll need to eat these vitamins for the whole week." Yeosang said, ignoring Yunho's words as he jotted down on Yunho's medical report. 

"I'm going to the kitchen to make some food for you, pup. Be a good pup and stay in the house. If you sneak out again, I won't talk to your father." Seonghwa threatened Yunho lightly and Yunho could only nod his head, waving his hand around, indicating for both Seonghwa and Yeosang that they can go now. 

"This sucks.." Yunho huffed as soon as Yeosang and Seonghwa walked out of his room and rolled on his side, closing his eyes to take a nap. 

\--

"Hwa? What are you doing here? Does the president has a new documents that he need to sign again?" Hongjoong said when he saw Seonghwa walked closer to the president's office. Seonghwa shook his head lightly, "Nope. I'm here to talk to him about Yunho." 

"Why? Is he okay?" 

"Other than feeling dizzy today, he's fine." 

"Then what do you want to talk about with the president about him?" 

"I told him that I'll try to talk with the president about letting him go outside." 

"...Good luck.." 

Seonghwa chuckled, nodding his head as Hongjoong knocked on the door and opened it when the president let him. "Thanks. I'll be needing that." 

"Ah, Seonghwa. What's wrong?" Kwangmin said as he leaned back on his chair. Seonghwa bowed down before going closer to the president's desk. "Sir, can you do something about letting Yunho go outside? He's been throwing tantrums today and I had to calm him down for about half an hour."

Kwangmin laughed before sighing softly. "I'm thinking about it too, actually. He had been very moody and gloomy whenever we had dinner together lately." 

"Do you have anything in mind, sir?" 

"Hm.. I was thinking about hiring a new bodyguard. Maybe one that is nearly as tall as my son." 

"So that Yunho won't have any chance of running away?" Seonghwa chuckled and Kwangmin nodded his head, laughing as well. "Yes, he usually gets to run away when he's with Wooyoung or San so I think if we have a bodyguard that is in the same stature like him, the bodyguard could handle him well." 

"He also told me how they won't let him eat anything when going outside. Do you think you could do something about that?" 

"Ah, they might be a bit overreacting with that one. I never told them to forbid him from eating the food." Kwangmin chuckled. "But I guess I'll ask Hongjoong to find me a suitable bodyguard for Yunho. Maybe one of those ex-military like San. San did a good job handling Yunho but Yunho always bribed him with something that involves Wooyoung." 

Seonghwa laughed at that, nodding his head. "I hope so too, sir. Yunho really looked forward to going outside again." 

"I'll talk to Hongjoong after this. You can go now, Seonghwa." 

"Thank you, sir." 

\--

"You called me, sir?" Hongjoong walked into the room and Kwangmin gestured him to come closer. 

"Yes yes. I need you to find a suitable bodyguard for my son, Yunho." 

Hongjoong nodded his head. "Any specification on that?" 

"Hm.. Someone who is taller than him or the same height or close enough. The most reliable one. Strict but also know when to let my son have his fun for a bit. Oh maybe someone that has a bit of medical knowledge if something happened to Yunho." 

Hongjoong nodded his head while thinking on who he should bring to be Yunho's bodyguard. "I'll see to it, sir." 

"I trust you. You can go now." 

Hongjoong bowed down and walked out of the room. 

\--

"Hyung? Why are you calling me here?" 

"Ah, Mingi-ah. I know that you just enter this job for a few months, but you're the only one that I think would be suited enough for this." Hongjoong said to the new bodyguard. Mingi nodded his head, "Who am I going to protect, hyung?" 

"It's the president's first son, Jeong Yunho." 

"Hm? Wasn't San and Wooyoung already protecting him?" 

Hongjoong chuckled, "Yes, but they kind of having a hard time catching him when he tried to run away from them so the president want to find someone that could actually catch him or manhandling him well." 

"....Is he a troublemaker?" 

"No no. He actually would listen well if you let him have fun once in a while but yes, he does like to run away if he felt too suffocated by all the guarding." 

Mingi nodded his head at the information. "Okay. I'll do my best then, hyung." 

"Thank you, MIngi-ah. You can start tomorrow. You will have to stay in the house too and you'll be staying in one of the rooms near Yunho's room." 

"Okay, hyung." 

  
  



	3. Chapter 2

"Yunho-ssi. Please wake up." 

Yunho groaned, turning over to the other side and hid his face under his pillow. "No. You're not going away with this. Your father told me to wake you up so you could have breakfast with him. Wake up, Yunho-ssi!" Yunho whined when the person tugged on his arms, pulling him away from under his pillow. 

"I wanna sleep... Lemme..." Yunho whined again but he opened his eyes a bit and spluttered on the bed when he saw the person that was standing in front of him. 

"W-who are you?!!" Yunho shouted, scooted backwards on the bed until his back collided with the headboard. Yunho grabbed at his blanket, covering himself with it before he looked down on himself. "Wait. I didn't drink any last night so I'm absolutely not drunk right now. I still have my clothes on. So who the fuck are you?? Why are you in my room?? Who let you in??" 

Mingi blinked.  _ Is this the daily occurrence that I have to endure from now on..? _ Mingi thought before answering Yunho's question calmly. 

"I'm your personal bodyguard as of today." 

Yunho blinked before whining on the bed, bumping his head on the headboard but stopped when the bump made his head throb. Yunho yelped and groaned, pressing his hand on his head while closing his eyes so he didn't realize that Mingi widened his eyes and dived on the bed, holding Yunho's head and stroked it gently. 

"Are you okay? Do you need me to call for Yeosang-ssi?" Mingi asked while massaging Yunho's head, making the latter open his eyes and look at Mingi in wonder. No one ever did that to him before so he was a bit astonished by Mingi's caring manner. 

"I'm f-fine.." Yunho managed to stutter out as he blushed when he could see Mingi's face up close.  _ He's handsome.. He's totally my type.. _ Yunho thought before widening his eyes at the absurd thinking and pulled himself away from Mingi. "Y-you said my father wants to have breakfast w-with me, right? Let's go then!" 

Yunho leaped out from the bed, his face red from the sleep and blushing but suddenly his vision swirled, making him staggered from where he stood. Mingi quickly went up to him, holding his waist so he wouldn't fall and scolded Yunho softly right then. "Don't move too quickly, Yunho-ssi!" 

Yunho pouted, looking up at Mingi as he had bent himself for a bit to lessen the dizziness and Mingi gulped when he saw how cute the taller is right now. Mingi clears his throat as he helped Yunho to stand properly before opening the door for him. Yunho pouted but he walked out of his room slowly and made his way to the dining room with Mingi walking behind him quietly. 

Yunho was about to arrive in the dining hall when he remembered something and stopped walking, making Mingi nearly collide with him and the taller turned around. 

Mingi blinked as Yunho squinted his eyes at him. 

"Yes? Do you need anything?" Mingi asked carefully. 

"How did you know about my condition??" Yunho said, one of his fingers pointing at Mingi's face accusingly. 

Mingi tilted his head, "I read your profile, of course. I know everything about you as I need to take care and protect you." 

"Everything??" 

Mingi nodded dumbly, confused as to why Yunho was questioning him. 

"What is my birthday then?" 

".... 23rd March 1999." 

"...My favourite food?" 

"Meat." 

"My favourite colour??" 

"None. You like all colours." 

"My nickname???" 

"Pup. Puppy." 

"What am I afraid of???"

"Nothing." 

"What is my hobby??" 

"Unboxing items that you've brought and playing games."

"What is my favourite ice-cream????" 

"Cookies and cream."

".... When did you read all of this?? When did they assign you to be my bodyguard??" 

"Yesterday. I read your profile last night." 

Yunho blinked. He couldn't believe it as a bodyguard would make sure to read everything about him. _ Even Sannie and Wooyoung didn't know some of it. _ Yunho thought. "Why are you so serious about this?? No one ever remembers clearly about me." 

"I do my job seriously, Yunho-ssi." 

Yunho holds a finger towards Mingi, closing his eyes with distaste at the name-calling. "Stop calling me -ssi! I hate that! Just call me Yunho!" 

"...Okay then. Yunho." 

Yunho nodded his head in satisfaction before continuing to walk into the dining room. Mingi followed close behind. 

\--

"Good morning, pup. How is your head?" Kwangmin asked when Yunho entered the dining room. 

Yunho nodded his head, sitting next to his father while MIngi stayed standing behind Yunho. "I'm fine. It's not as bad as yesterday." Yunho answered his father before turning around, looking at Mingi. "What are you doing? Come here. Sit beside me. I don't like my bodyguard to stay standing while I'm eating." 

Mingi awkwardly looked over to Kwangmin and only sat beside Yunho when the president nodded his head. "Listen to him. If he wants it that way, then do it. You don't need my permission to do so." Kwangmin explained and Mingi nodded his head. 

Seonghwa came in after 5 minutes, with the other maids as they put the food on the table. Seonghwa then sat beside Yunho's father, nodding and smiling at Mingi which the younger reciprocated. 

"Aww... I don't like this food, hyung!!!" Yunho pouted when he only found vegetables on his plate making both Kwangmin and Seonghwa to laugh. "You need to eat that, pup. Finish it or I would make sure that you only get to eat that for the rest of the month." Seonghwa said with one of his eyebrows raised making Yunho pout and picked up his fork, stabbing on the cucumber and shoved it in his mouth before cringing at the taste and munching on it slowly. 

Mingi didn't like the pout on Yunho's face and he felt like kissing it so he leaned close to Yunho's ear, whispering softly, "Don't pout, Yunho. I'll let you buy other food when we're going out later." 

Yunho widened his eyes, gaping at Mingi before bouncing on his seat, "Really? You'll let me do that??" Yunho whispered happily back to Mingi and the bodyguard nodded his head, giving a small smile towards Yunho. "Yeah, only if you promise not to run away from me." 

"I promise! Thank you Mingi-ah!" Yunho whispered back and ate his food quickly. 

"Huh, you seemed to like your food, pup." Seonghwa said amusedly and Yunho puffed up his cheeks at Seonghwa, "Hmph. I only eat this because Mingi would let me out today! Can I go out today, dad?! Please?! I promise I won't run away!" Yunho said, turning to look at his father and Kwangmin nodded his head. "Sure. I'm not worried as Mingi is with you." 

"Yeay!" Yunho cheered and quickly finished his food while the others looked at Yunho fondly. 

"Mingi?? Can we go now??!" Yunho bounced as he stood up from his seat after all of them finished eating half an hour later. Mingi blinked, looking up at Yunho with an amused stare. "Now? It's only 9.30 though?" Yunho nodded vigorously, pulling Mingi out of his seat while still bouncing. "Yes! Now! I wanna go shopping!" 

"Okay, okay! Stop pulling me, pup." Mingi said without thinking before he realized that he had called Yunho 'pup' as well. He widened his eyes and looked at Kwangmin, Seonghwa and Yunho awkwardly before Yunho giggled, "You called me, pup!" 

"....You're okay with me calling you that?" 

"Of course! I love it!" Yunho giggled, giving a bright smile towards Mingi making the bodyguard had to clears his throat and straightened up. "Let me take my backpack in my room and we can go." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head excitedly. "I'll wait for you in the living room then!" 

\--

"Let's go, pup. Where do you want to go?" Mingi said after he entered the living room, looking at Yunho who had been laying down on the couch. "Are you okay?" Mingi asked as Yunho massaged his head for a bit before sitting up from the couch. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go! I wanna go to Garosugil!" Yunho said, standing up from the couch and giving Mingi a small kitty smile. 

Mingi squinted his eyes at Yunho before sighing and nodding his head. "Let's go." 

They took Yunho's car but Mingi insisted on driving it so Yunho let him because honestly he doesn't really want to drive it himself. Yunho excitedly looked around while Mingi drove them to Garosugil, his eyes wide with pure happiness after months of being stuck in his home. 

Mingi smiled, shaking his head as he took a glance at Yunho's face but he kept quiet and focused on the road. They arrived some time later and Yunho jumped out of the car, while Mingi turned the car off calmly, before taking his backpack and got out of the car slowly. 

"Hurry up, Mingi!" Yunho whined near the car as Mingi seemed to take his sweet time and the bodyguard shook his head, "Yes, yes. I'm coming." 

Yunho ran up to his favourite clothing store and went inside, Mingi following suit. 

"Welcome- Oh! Hi Pup! Long time no see!" Dongwoon, the worker there greeted Yunho and bowed down at Mingi, smiling politely as Yunho smiled and Mingi nodded his head curtly. "Hi Dongwoon hyung! Do you guys have something new?" Yunho asked and Dongwoon nodded his head. 

"Yeah, right this way. Come on. I think you'll love this." 

Yunho bounced, following Dongwoon as Mingi looked around the store, looking for any suspicious things and followed them when he deemed it was safe. For now. 

In just 15 minutes, Yunho already had a bunch of clothes in his arms and he went to Mingi who had been looking at some clothes from the nearest rack. "Mingi! I'm going to try this on. Stay here, okay? I want your opinions on it." Mingi smiled, nodding his head and Yunho skipped to the fitting room happily, Dongwoon watching them closely. 

Right after Yunho went into one of the fitting rooms, Dongwoon suddenly dropped his politeness, walking up to Mingi while glaring at him up and down. "New bodyguard?" Dongwoon asked without a smile on his face, making Mingi raise one of his eyebrows before nodding mutely. 

"You're different from the rest. Did he choose you up, himself?" 

"No. His father chose me." 

"Really? You're really his type, do you know that?" 

"...And what of it?" 

Dongwoon rolled his eyes, huffing before answering Mingi though Mingi kept a poker face for the entire time, not frightened or threatened the slightest bit with the man in front of him. 

"Just so you know, I have my eyes on him. So don't you try to take him away from me." Dongwoon glared at Mingi as he suspected that Yunho would come to like his new bodyguard. Yunho always told him how he likes a serious looking man, tall but he doesn't have to be taller than him and nice towards him. 

"That is his choice, though. Whether he chose you or me. You don't have any say in this and I'm just doing my job, guarding and protecting him." Mingi told him without missing any beat, making Dongwoon inhaled an enraged breath. 

"We'll see about it." Dongwoon hissed before smiling again as Yunho came out of the fitting room, running towards Mingi and tugs on his sleeve to make Mingi pay attention to him. "How do I look, Mingi?" Yunho bounced and Mingi looked at Yunho properly after glancing briefly at Dongwoon who was glaring at him from behind Yunho. 

Mingi blinked when he looked at Yunho wearing an oversized light pink sweater with little holes here and there on the sweater but not enough for Yunho's skin to be seen. Yunho gave Mingi a very wide puppy eyes, wanting to know what Mingi thought of the sweater that he had chosen. 

"You look very cute." Mingi blurted out without thinking and he instantly could hear how Dongwoon scoffed from behind Yunho but it seems that the tallest was not aware of it, he was smiling brightly before blushing, playing with the hem of his sweater shyly. "R-really? T-then I'm totally buying this one. I'll go try the others, then!" 

"Okay, go ahead, pup." 

Yunho turned around before he stopped abruptly, blinking rapidly and tilting his head to the side. Mingi was about to ask if something was wrong when Yunho turned back around and took Mingi's hand, pulling him lightly. "How about you come with me into the fitting room? It's big enough for us 2 and it's easier this way. I don't have to go out every time after changing." 

"If you're okay with it, why not." Mingi said, letting Yunho pull him into the fitting room while he smirked subtly at Dongwoon as the worker had his hands in fists, trying not to lose control in front of Yunho. 

"How about this?" Yunho showed the other sweater that he had chosen while taking off the light pink sweater, making Mingi widened his eyes before making it neutral again when he saw Yunho's bare upper body. "Try it first, and only then I can give you my opinion." Mingi said calmly though inside, his heart is beating loudly, watching Yunho's bare upper body subtly. 

Yunho tried on the other sweaters, showing it off to Mingi and he picked the one that Mingi said looks good on him before he tried on the last jacket that he had picked. It was a light brown jacket and the end is a bit shorter that it only ended right before his belly button. A crop top light brown jacket. 

Yunho wore the jacket only, without any shirt underneath, making Mingi gulp at Yunho. "Are you going to wear this jacket only? Without any shirt underneath?" Mingi asked slowly and Yunho tilted his head before making a kitty smile at the blushing bodyguard. "Do you want me to?" Yunho smirked, asking the bodyguard while swaying his body for Mingi to see. 

"....If I said you can't go out without a shirt underneath, will you listen to me?" 

Yunho giggled, nodding his head as he took off the jacket and wore his sweater back. "Okay then. I will wear this jacket with a shirt underneath." 

"You promise?" Mingi raised one of his eyebrows, looking at Yunho and went to him closely, making Yunho blushed at how close Mingi is with him right now before nodding vigorously. "I promise. L-let's go! This should be enough for now!" Yunho quickly took the clothes that he had chosen and literally ran out of the fitting room while still blushing madly. 

MIngi smirked when he realized what he had done and walked out of the fitting room calmly. 

_ 2 can play this game, pup _ . Mingi thought amusedly and followed the running puppy with a bunch of clothes in his hands to the cashier. 


	4. Chapter 3

After Yunho was done paying for his clothes, Mingi picked the shopping bags up and Yunho blushed, trying to take it from Mingi's hands. "It's f-fine Mingi! I can hold it myself!" Yunho tried taking the shopping bags but Mingi pulled it back, putting his hands behind his back as he watched Yunho trying very hard to take the shopping back, running around him. 

"It's okay, pup. I'll hold this. Let's go." Mingi said calmly, making Yunho whine and Dongwoon glared at the scene in front of him. Mingi saw how Dongwoon's face was red with rage and smirked, before taking all of the shopping bags in one hand and grabbing Yunho's hand on his other hand. 

Yunho blinked, looking at his hand that was intertwined with Mingi and blushed hard. "M-mingi?" Mingi hummed, pulling Yunho and started walking out of the shop. "You can hold my hand instead. Let's go. Where do you wanna go next?" 

Yunho let himself be led by Mingi, staring at the floor shyly. "Uh.. I want to b-buy some games." Mingi hummed, "Where is the store?" 

"In Hongdae. Near Hongik University." 

Mingi let Yunho's hand go as he opened the back car door, putting all the shopping bags in while Yunho went to sit in front, waiting for Mingi patiently while patting his face in hope his blush would fade away. Mingi entered the car and started it before Yunho looked over to him and tilted his head. "Are we really going there?" 

Mingi frowned a bit at the question before nodding his head, "Yes, you said you want to go there. Why?" 

"Nothing. My former bodyguards usually won't let me go and send me home." Yunho huffed, puffing up his cheeks and Mingi pinched the said cheek without thinking, making Yunho blushed again. Mingi realized what he had done and cleared his throat. "Well, you promised not to run away from me, so there's no need for me to prevent you from letting you go whenever you want." 

"Thank you, Mingi." 

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job." Mingi smiled as he started driving to Hongdae. Yunho gave him a small kitty smile and turned on the radio, singing every song that he knew while Mingi listened to it quietly.

\--

They arrived 45 minutes later as there was some traffic. Mingi stopped the car in front of the shop and looked over to Yunho fondly. The latter had fallen asleep 15 minutes ago and Mingi took this time to properly look at Yunho's face.  _ He's even cuter when sleeping.. What am I doing, really? I never fall in love with the people I had to protect before.. But I don't want to deny my feelings either.. I guess I will just see if Yunho really likes me back and we'll see.  _ Mingi thought before stroking Yunho's hair gently, waking him up. 

"Pup, wake up. We're here." 

Yunho stirred, leaning into Mingi's hand more and the bodyguard stroked his hair again until Yunho opened his eyes. "Hmm..?" Mingi chuckled lightly, seeing how sleepy Yunho is right now. "We're here." Yunho stretched and yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fists and blinked the sleepiness away. "Let's go!" Yunho suddenly said happily, making Mingi blinked at the sudden mood change in Yunho, shaking his head amusedly. 

They went into the store and Yunho quickly grabbed Mingi's hand, pulling him into the section he always went to buy his games. "Help me find some new and fun games!" 

"What genre do you like to play?" 

"Hm.. I don't really care. I play anything as long as it is fun." 

"Even horror games?" 

"Mh-hm. Even that. You know I'm not afraid of anything." Yunho said before whining at the last word making Mingi chuckled, nodding his head. 

"Just checking. I think this game looks fun." Mingi said, picking a game and showing it to Yunho. Yunho took it and hummed, reading the summary of the game and nodded his head, "I'm buying this then. You'll be staying at my house from now on, right?" Yunho asked, giving Mingi a hopeful stare. 

"Yeah. My room is right next to yours." Mingi nodded his head and Yunho perked up brightly. "Then I want to buy some games that can be played with you!" Yunho said excitedly, looking at the games that he could play with Mingi. Mingi only smiled, watching Yunho choosing the games fondly. He loves the way Yunho's cheeks puffed up whenever he smiles and he vowed to himself to always make the taller smile. 

"Oh! I found it! We can play this game together!" Yunho excitedly picked the game he had found and showed it to Mingi. Mingi paled a little when he looked at the game and laughed awkwardly. "C-can't we play something else. Like other than horror one?" Mingi asked carefully, making Yunho tilted his head and smirked knowingly. 

"Are you afraid?" Yunho teased Mingi, making Mingi huffed lightly, "What? No. I've never been afraid in my life before." Yunho giggled at the blatant lie, "Ei.. You're afraid of this aren't you? You don't like horror things, is it?" 

Mingi huffed and gave up to lie so he nodded his head. "Yes, I don't like horror things. Can you pick something else instead?" 

"But I wanna try this one!" Yunho insisted, pouting as he looked at Mingi with wide puppy eyes. Mingi's heart skipped a beat at Yunho's puppy eyes, melting instantly and sighed softly. "...Find.. We can try play it.." Yunho bounced at that, giving Mingi a hug. "Thank you! You can sleep in my room if you're too afraid to sleep alone in yours!" 

Mingi spluttered at that, coughing slightly as he choked on his saliva. "W-what?" 

"What? My room is big enough and we could just take one of the mattresses in the other empty rooms and put it in my room." Yunho explained confusedly. 

Mingi blinked before feeling like teasing the taller to revenge on what he did earlier. Mingi went up close to Yunho which Yunho gulped, staggering backwards and smiling awkwardly at Mingi. "Your bed is big enough too. What do you think?" 

"W-what?!" Yunho gasped, blushing mad as his mind started thinking about dirty thoughts. Mingi seemed to notice this and smirked. "What is in that cute head of yours? I'm only saying that we can sleep on the bed together because your bed is big enough for us 2. Not doing something else." 

"I'm n-not thinking anything e-else!!!" Yunho stuttered out while whining, covering his red face with his arms, making Mingi laugh light-heartedly. "Yeah? Your face says otherwise, though." 

"S-shut up! M-min!!!!" Yunho whined, not aware of the nickname he had given Mingi and the bodyguard smiled softly at it, loving the name that Yunho called him. "Okay okay. I'll stop. Choose your other games, pup." Mingi ruffled Yunho's hair lightly and Yunho huffed, uncovering his face and pouted up at Mingi. 

"Pup, stop pouting or I might kiss your lips for real." Mingi blurted out though he did know what he was saying and he was very amused to see Yunho's eyes widened while trying not to pout by biting his lips. 

"D-don't say that if you have no intention t-to woo me p-properly. I t-take relationship very s-seriously." Yunho stuttered and huffed, glaring cutely at Mingi, making Mingi blinked several times. "I take my relationship seriously too, pup. But I need to see if you really want me first because on top of this, I'm still your bodyguard and I don't want we to have bad relationship with each other later on." Mingi explained and Yunho stared at him with awe. 

Yunho stared at the floor, thinking seriously for the first time in a while, trying to comprehend what his feeling towards Mingi is at the moment. Mingi watched him quietly, waiting patiently. "I.. I'm not sure what I'm feeling at the moment about you.." Yunho started after a while, looking up at Mingi. "B-but.. I d-do know that I like you since I woke up this morning. I n-never felt that t-towards my former bodyguards before.. A-and I haven't had any interest t-towards anyone for a w-while too.." 

"How long is that 'while'?" 

"For about 2 years." Yunho answered instantly and Mingi nodded his head in satisfaction. The bodyguard took Yunho's hand in his, squeezing it gently and looked Yunho in the eyes. "I'm interested in you too, pup. We can take this slow. Okay?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head, smiling shyly. 

"Now, go choose your games." Mingi said, letting Yunho's hand go and the latter happily chose his games, asking for Mingi's opinions from time to time. 

\--

They were strolling around on the street after buying the games, Yunho had told Mingi that he wanted to walk around so after putting the games in the car, they started walking aimlessly. 

After strolling for a while, Yunho suddenly scrunched up his face when his head throbbed, making him staggered and his hand pressed on his head. Mingi quickly holds Yunho's waist, preventing him from collapsing on the street while frowning in worry. "Pup? Are you okay?" 

Yunho shook his head slowly and whimpered when his head throbbed again. "D-dizzy.." Yunho whimpered, leaning his back onto Mingi's chest and Mingi massaged his head gently. "You need to sit down, pup." Mingi said but Yunho won't move so Mingi bit his lips, thinking about what he should do before he asked Yunho carefully. 

"Pup, can I pick you up? So we could go to a bench nearby for you to sit on." 

Yunho nodded curtly, not wanting to move his head a lot and Mingi quickly but gently picked him up, walking to the nearest bench a few feet away. "You were so excited since morning and you only had a few vegetables for breakfast. I think that's why you're dizzy right now. You need some solid food." Mingi opened his backpack that he had brought, taking out a sweet vitamin water bottle and opening it. 

Yunho had his eyes close, massaging his temple while at it when he felt something at his lips. Opening his eyes a little, he looked dizzily at the bottle in front of him. "What's this?" Yunho mumbled. "Vitamin water." 

"How does it taste..?" 

"It tastes good. This one tastes like strawberry." 

Yunho stared at Mingi with doubt before glancing back at the bottle. "I will spit it out in an instant if you lied to me." Mingi chuckled and tipped the bottle for Yunho to drink. Yunho reluctantly drank it before widening his eyes at the sweetness and drank it greedily making Mingi had to pull the bottle back for a bit, in fear of Yunho choking on it. 

"Slowly, pup. The water is all yours." Mingi chuckled, running his hand on Yunho's back slowly as the latter blushed a bit but he grabbed Mingi's arm, pulling it towards him so he could drink it again and Mingi tipped back the bottle. Yunho drank slowly this time, but his hand was still on Mingi's arm until he finished drinking it. 

"Finished?" Yunho nodded his head, finally letting go of Mingi's arm. 

"Still dizzy?" Mingi put the bottle back in his backpack, before stroking Yunho's hair, and massaging his temple gently. Yunho closed his eyes, leaning onto Mingi's hand while humming in content. "It's not that bad anymore." 

"Do you think you can walk now?" 

"Lemme try." Yunho stood up from the bench, his legs shaking a bit but it wasn't that bad so he walked a few steps and nodded his head, looking back at Mingi. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can walk." Mingi hummed, stood up from the bench and intertwined his hand with Yunho's making Yunho look down at their intertwined hands and blushing. 

"M-min?" 

"For precautions." Mingi explained and Yunho nodded his head. 

"What do you want to eat, pup?" 

"Meat!" Yunho said happily, swaying their intertwined hands while at it. Mingi let him do that as he thinks of a good meat restaurant for them to have lunch in. "I know one good BBQ Restaurant around here. Wanna go there and eat?" 

"Yes! Let's go let's go! I haven't had meat in so long!!" Yunho bounced before he stopped when his head throbbed again, making him squeezed Mingi's hand tightly. "Easy, pup. Don't be too excited until you eat." Mingi pulled him close, stroking Yunho's haid gently as Yunho lay his head on Mingi's shoulder while they walked. 

"Are we there yet?? I'm starving!!" Yunho whined as they walked for about 10 minutes, making Mingi shook his head, chuckling and nodding his head. "We're near. Just around that corner." Mingi pointed and Yunho suddenly started to run, pulling Mingi with him. 

"Hurry hurry!" 

"Slow down, pup. I don't want you to become dizzy again." Mingi pulled Yunho back and Yunho instantly pouted at Mingi but he walked slowly this time. 

They went into the restaurant and sat at one of the tables. Mingi, as always, looked around first and deemed that it was safe so he relaxed and focused on Yunho. "Do you want to order now?" Mingi asked as he watched Yunho read the menu. 

"What about you?" 

"I eat anything so it doesn't matter. You can choose for me." Mingi shrugged and Yunho nodded his head. "Then let's eat this set. It's enough for 2." Yunho showed him the one that he wanted and Mingi nodded his head, calling the waiter nearby. 

A young woman approached them, giving a small smile towards Yunho and widened her eyes when she looked at Mingi and quickly gave him a sweet smile. Yunho pursed his lips as he noticed it, feeling a prick in his heart instantly. 

"Ready to order?" 

"Yes, one set B please. A soda and a coke." Mingi answered politely, not noticing how the waitress gave him a very sweet smile while batting her eyelashes. 

"Is that all?" 

"Yes." 

The waitress nodded and bowed before taking their order to the kitchen. 

Yunho glared at the waitress from his seat, making Mingi tilted his head, looking at Yunho. "Pup? What's with that face?" Mingi asked and only then Yunho stopped glaring and focused on Mingi. "Nothing.." 

"Are you sure? I'm all ears." 

Yunho hummed, nodded his head and put his elbow up on the table while putting his chin on his hand. "Tell me about yourself, Mingi. You already know a lot about me but I don't know anything about you." 

"What do you want to know about?" 

Yunho tapped his chin with his finger, thinking on what to ask. "Hm.. I already know your full name.. What's your birth date?" 

"August 9th 1999." 

"Oh? We're the same age then! Favourite food?" 

"Chicken." 

"Where do you live before this?" 

"In Incheon." 

"What are you scared of?" 

"Satan." 

"Huh?? Satan?? But you said you didn't like horror things? Does that counts?" Yunho tilted his head cutely. 

"If its made by human, I'm not scared by it, more like I'm surprised whenever they popped out." 

"I see. Hm.. What did you do before becoming a bodyguard?" 

"I was in the military." 

"Oh? Like Sannie? Do you know him then?" 

Mingi nodded, "Yes. We were on the same squad before." 

Yunho hummed and pursed his lips cutely, "I don't know what to ask anymore. I'll ask later." 

"Okay." 

They talked some more after that, Yunho was blabbering whatever he had in his mind as Mingi listened and gave him his opinions on it, making Yunho feel happy because it means Mingi is paying attention to him. 

"Here is your food." The waitress came back with their food and drinks on a tray, putting it on the table while giving Mingi another flirty smile. Mingi only smiled politely while Yunho started to pout again. 

"Excuse me, sir?" The waitress said, looking over to Mingi shyly. 

"Yes?" 

"Can I have your number?" 

Mingi raised one of his eyebrows and glanced at Yunho, finally realizing why he was pouting from the start. "What for?" Mingi asked and the waitress was a bit taken aback. "I want to know you better. Don't you? You keep smiling back at me whenever I did." The waitress said, giving a very sultry smile. 

"I'm just being polite, miss. I don't have any intention to get to know you better." Mingi answered, making Yunho blinked and looked at him with awe. "I'm already interested in someone else, so if you don't have anything for us anymore, you can go now." Mingi said curtly, dropping his polite face at once and giving the waitress a curt nod before looking over to Yunho. 

The waitress gaped before blushing and went away in a rush as Yunho was still gaping at Mingi. Mingi ignored the gaping puppy as he swapped the food in front of Yunho when the waitress had put it down. Yunho tilted his head in confusion as he watched Mingi doing so. "Min? What are you doing?" 

"Another precaution. It's better to swap your food in case if someone did poison it." 

Yunho widened his eyes, stopping Mingi. "What?! But I don't want you to get poison because of me!" 

"It's okay, pup. I have a bunch of antidotes in my bag that Yeosang-ssi had given me this morning." 

"B-but!" 

Mingi held Yunho's hand on the table, caressing it gently to calm the obvious anxious puppy. "I'm going to be fine, pup. I promise. I'm used to this as I did it so many times when I was in the military." 

"....Okay.. Please don't die on me.." Yunho pouted and Mingi chuckled, nodding his head. "Let me try all the food first, pup. There is still a chance for them to poison all of the food." 

"...Go ahead." Yunho watched Mingi worriedly as Mingi started to taste all the food. Mingi was tasting all the food when he suddenly coughed, making Yunho widened his eyes and stood up from his seat, going over to Mingi. 

"Min?? Are you okay??! Don't die on me, Min!" Yunho hissed, rubbing Mingi's back as he coughs and grabbing Mingi's backpack, opening it to find the antidotes. Mingi coughed for a while, while trying to stop the panicking boy next to him. 

"C-calm down, bub." Mingi tried but Yunho was frantically looking at the antidotes in Mingi's backpack, "How can I???" 

"The food went down in the wrong pipe. I'm fine. The food is not poisoned. We can start eating it now." Mingi said, stopping Yunho from rummaging his backpack while Yunho gawked at the bodyguard. 

"I THOUGHT YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!" Yunho huffed out, making Mingi chuckled, patting Yunho's lower back gently. "I'm not, pup. Sit down." Yunho flopped down on his seat, pouting so much so Mingi picked up a meat with his chopstick, giving in to Yunho, near his lips. 

Yunho looked at the meat, still pouting before he huffed again and opened his mouth, eating the meat. Yunho gasped at the taste, looking at Mingi with his eyes widened. "It's delicious!" Yunho said and started to eat the food quickly. 

"Pup, eat slowly, please." Mingi watched Yunho worriedly, not wanting the latter to choke on his food like he did with the drink. Yunho blushed, nodding his head as he slowed down, eating the food carefully. 

Mingi smiled and started eating his food too. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say that I have this story in Wattpad under the same name too. =)

It's been one month since Mingi became Yunho's bodyguard. Yunho had become cheerful again because Mingi always let him go outside and do whatever he wants, making Kwangmin satisfied with Mingi because Yunho never ran away from him and actually listened to Mingi most of the time. 

Kwangmin was signing some documents when he got an email on his computer. He stopped signing and opened the email, reading it slowly and frowned after he finished reading it. Sighing softly, he called for Hongjoong. 

"Sir? You called me?" Hongjoong said, walking into the office and Kwangmin nodded his head while gesturing him to come closer and sit on the chair. Hongjoong did so and tilted his head in question. "What is it, sir?" 

"My siblings and the in-laws want to have a meeting about our family business and cabinet positions under me, tomorrow." 

Hongjoong nodded his head, sighing softly as he already knew that this meeting will break out into a fight like how it usually did since Kwangmin became the president. Everyone in his family wanted to be the next CEO even though they don't know exactly how to manage the company. That was why Kwangmin had put Yunho and Gunho as the next CEO and Vice CEO. 

They didn't know that Yunho and Gunho were trained since high school to do so and they really thought that Yunho was only playing around without managing the company whereas Yunho did actually manage the company but he does it within their house because of his sickness. 

Since Kwangmin had become the president, he told Yunho to manage the company at home instead of going to the company, afraid that someone would take his firstborn and kidnap him or something. They don't really target Gunho because he's a bit more stubborn and stronger than Yunho and followed his father's wishes to always be with his bodyguard. 

"I will empty your schedules for tomorrow then, sir." Kwangmin nodded his head and Hongjoong bowed before walking out of the office.

\--

"WHEN WILL THIS FINISHED?!?!" Yunho yelled out before slumping on the table in his room, stomping his feet while at it as Mingi looked up from the bed, reading a book and laughed at Yunho's tantrum. "You will finish it faster if you don't stop every 10 minutes to whine." Yunho looked up to Mingi, puffing up his cheeks and pouted at Mingi. 

"Shut up Min! Why are there suddenly so many things that need to be calculated, anyway!! What are the finance team doing??! Why do I have to calculate all of this?! This is supposed to be their job yet most of them are incorrect!! How did they make this kind of obvious mistake??" Yunho ranted while flipping the reports on the table vigorously.

Mingi chuckled, shaking his head before continuing to read his book, ignoring Yunho's ranting. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and Yunho yelled out, "JUST COME IN, YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOCK SEONGHWA!" He huffed before continuing to calculate the reports angrily. 

Seonghwa entered the room with an amused expression on his face, raising an eyebrow at Mingi as Mingi shrugged before chuckling silently. "That's Seonghwa HYUNG for you, pup." 

"Whatever, HYUNG! Now leave me alone if you just want to check up on me! I'm fine! Min is with me anyway!" 

"Why are you in a very bad mood today? You know that you will have to do these things whenever you have to." 

Yunho whined, ruffling his hair vigorously. "I know that but I thought it would be easier today like any other day!! I was supposed to go on a date with Min! He asked me like a week ago and I was so excited to go to the theme park with him today!!" 

Seonghwa blinked before looking at Mingi who had blushed a little but stayed quiet and the secretary put his hands on his hips, looking back at Yunho. "Then finish it quickly. Your whining won't help you finish the reports." 

"There are too many of them!! I won't be able to finish it before the theme park closes... I might finish all of this tonight..." Yunho pouted as Seonghwa tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean? You usually could finish it by 2pm and it's only 11.30 right now. When did you start on the reports?" 

"SINCE 8 IN THE FUCKING MORNING! I'm going to tell Gunho about this and ask him to check on the finance team! What the fuck are they doing, seriously? Every 3 pages are inaccurate and I have like 20 files right now!!! I only finished 4 files at the moment.." 

"It's okay, pup. If we can't go today we can go tomorrow." Mingi tried to comfort Yunho but Seonghwa cleared his throat before Yunho could beam. "About that.. You and Gunho have to go to your families' meeting tomorrow at 12." Seonghwa said slowly, bracing himself as he knew how Yunho hated the meeting because his uncles and aunties always picked on him for his 'playful' personality and told him that he is not capable of taking over his father's company. 

"AGAIN?! WHY?! I DON'T WANNA GOOOO!" Yunho whined loudly and Seonghwa pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing softly. "Your father said no skipping and NO ESCAPING. Mingi, make sure that Yunho will attend this meeting tomorrow at the JF Company tomorrow. In the 3rd meeting room on the 5th floor." Seonghwa said, looking over to Mingi and the bodyguard nodded his head. "I will, hyung." 

"Pup?" 

"WHAT? I'M BUSY, HYUNG!" Yunho hissed, not looking at Seonghwa as he flipped the reports, reading it before groaning when the calculation is incorrect again. 

Seonghwa looked at Yunho with a deadpan expression before giving up talking to the obviously stressed pup and went to Mingi. "I don't think the whining pup will go out of his room today, I'll send you guys' meals in later. Okay?" 

"Ah, okay hyung. Thank you." 

"Make sure that he rests sometimes or he would have a headache again." 

Mingi nodded his head, "I will, hyung." Satisfied with Mingi's answer, Seonghwa walked out of the room so as to not bother the pup any longer. 

\--

"Pup, stop your work for a while. The food will get cold at this point." Mingi said, running his hand on Yunho's back but Yunho grumbled, shaking his head. "I want to finish this first, Min. I'll eat it later." 

Mingi won't have it though and took the file in front of Yunho and closed it, putting it aside, making Yunho whine in his chair, pouting up at Mingi. "Min... I want to finish it first..." Yunho tried to take the file back but Mingi swirled his chair so Yunho was facing him properly and he brushed Yunho's pink bangs to the side. 

"Eat. I don't want you to complain that your stomach hurts later on because you didn't want to eat on time." 

"But but.. Min...." Yunho gave Mingi a teary wide puppy eyes and Mingi was about to give in but he didn't and cupped Yunho's face gently. "Please? Bub?" Yunho blushed at the new nickname and instantly melted, nodding his head. "Fine.. I'll eat.. But!" 

"But?" 

"Only if you feed me!" 

Mingi shrugged, nodding his head and Yunho beamed up, getting off from his chair and skipped to his bed, sitting on it with his legs folded. Mingi shook his head in amusement before taking the tray and put it carefully on the bed, sitting next to Yunho and began to feed the spoiled puppy. Yunho munched on his food happily and Mingi kept feeding him because he loves the chipmunk cheeks on Yunho's face every time he stored his food in them, chewing on it cutely. 

\--

Mingi startled awake when he felt someone flop onto the bed next to him and quickly open his eyes. He had fallen asleep a few hours after their meal, letting Yunho do his work in peace. "Bub? Are you finished?" Mingi asked sleepily but Yunho only crawled underneath Mingi's arm and put his head on Mingi's chest, whimpering slightly. 

Alarmed that something was going on with Yunho, Mingi's sleepiness went out of the window as he put a hand on Yunho's head. "What's wrong bub?" Yunho still didn't answer and only cuddled up to Mingi closer, scrunching his eyes shut. 

"Headache?" 

A curt nod. 

"Nausea too then?" 

Another curt nod. 

Mingi rubbed Yunho's back slowly, "Take some slow deep breaths, bub." Yunho did as he was told and took a few slow deep breaths as Mingi took Yunho's wrist and massaged gently in a circular motion. After a few minutes, Yunho finally relaxed and Mingi checked the time on his phone that he had left on the nightstand. 

"Ah.. No wonder you have a headache. It's already 6pm. You didn't stop at all did you since lunch?" 

Yunho shook his head slowly, making Mingi sigh softly and pulled him closer. "Take a nap, bub. How much left?" 

Yunho held 2 fingers up and Mingi nodded his head. "Then you certainly can take a nap for a few hours. Sleep. I'll wake you up later." 

Yunho didn't bother to protest, closing his eyes and cuddling onto Mingi, making himself comfortable and he was knocked out seconds later, exhausted out of his mind. Mingi fondly stared at Yunho, caressing his waist to lull the latter into a deep sleep. 

Mingi woke him up at 9.30 and Yunho finished the remaining files before flopping down on the bed again, pulling Mingi with him onto the bed. "Sleep with me tonight, please. I sleep better with you.." Yunho mumbled sleepily and Mingi couldn't deny his request and slept with Yunho that night. 

\--

"Do I really have to go..? I don't want to.." Yunho whined as Mingi practically dragged him into his father's company. "You have to, bub. I'll be there with you all the time though. Okay?" Mingi coerced Yunho softly making Yunho huffed dejectedly but he kept quiet and let Mingi drag him to the meeting room. 

They were about to get on the elevator when one of Yunho's uncles saw him and walked up to him with a subtle smirk on his face. "Yunho. The meeting room has changed. It's not on the 5th floor. Go to the 7th floor instead. Room 3." 

Yunho nodded his head absent-mindedly, not bothering to answer properly and get on the elevator, leaving his uncle behind to take another elevator and it seems to be his uncle's plan too as he didn't get on the elevator with Yunho. Yunho pressed the 7th floor button and slacked onto Mingi, his back on Mingi's chest as Mingi put his hands on Yunho's hips. 

They arrived on the 7th floor and saw some bodyguards outside of the 3rd room and they entered the room without any suspicion as the bodyguards usually would be standing outside of the room where they would hold the meetings. 

When Yunho and Mingi entered the room, Yunho began to feel suspicious because no one was in the room, usually he would be one of the last one to arrive. "Min..? Something's not right." Yunho said, looking over to Mingi and Mingi frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"Usually I would be one of the last one to arrive." Yunho started to panic a little and he rushed to the door only to find it was locked. "Fuck. They locked us in! FUCKERS! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Yunho yelled as he punched on the door a few times but of course no one will open the door as the bodyguards are his uncle's not his father's. 

Mingi frowned before pulling out his phone. "I should've checked with Seonghwa first.. I'm sorry bub.." Mingi said apologetically but Yunho just waved him off. "You don't have to be perfect all the time, Min. I should've known that they would do something like this one day." Yunho also had pulled out his phone but he frowned when his phone indicated that there was no signal in the room. 

"Do you have any signal, Min? I don't have one on mine." 

"Nope. Why would they do this though? It's just a meeting, right?" 

"Because if I'm not present in the meeting, then they would lash out about me at my dad and 'convince' him to demote my position as the next CEO. If I was there, they would only nag at me about my playful personality but nothing else. I guess they really want to make sure that one of their sons or themselves gets the position today." Yunho huffed, shaking his head as he walked around in the room, not bothering to check the small room at the side and sat on one of the chairs. 

"What a stuck up family you have, huh." Yunho giggled, nodding his head as he lay his head on the table. 'Yeap. I'm just glad my dad won't fall for their trap and shitty sweet talk." 

Yunho was about to tell Mingi to sit down when the door to the small room burst open, making Yunho flinched from surprise as Mingi ran to Yunho but stayed in front of the latter, already in his fighting stance. Yunho widened his eyes when he saw about 10 people, obviously his other uncles' bodyguards walk out of the room while cracking their knuckles and necks. 

"What are you guys doing? Isn't it enough that your boss locked me up in here with no reception?" Yunho crossed his arms over his chest but the bodyguards only laughed lightly. "No, sir. They told us to beat you up too. So you would be incapable of going into the meeting room."

"Maybe hard enough that you couldn't do your job too." 

Yunho laughed before shaking his head as Mingi smirked at them. "You guys don't know the slightest thing about me, huh?" 

"We know enough."

"You're a brat that always ran away from your useless bodyguards." 

Yunho holds one finger up at them, still looking at them with an amused expression on his face. "Nuh-uh. My bodyguards are not useless. It's only that they can't outrun or beat me, that's all." 

"You didn't run away from this one though?" 

"It's my choice of doing so. He's a lot stronger than me." 

"You are just talking bullshit to scare us, Mr. Jeong. How about we fight instead to see if that is true?" 

Yunho and Mingi didn't have time to react when all 10 of them rushed towards them but they quickly dodge all their punches and kicks. Yunho sighed before rolling his shoulders and ran towards them, jumping a little before kicking one of them square on the chest before continuing to punch the guy next to him. 

They all fight with Yunho and Mingi but one by one was hit by one of them and fell onto the floor, groaning in pain. Yunho kicked one of the fallen over and over again. "How bout you tell your friends out there to let us out? Hm?" 

"N-never! We c-can't disappoint our boss!" 

Yunho kicked the guy's face, knocking him out as Yunho huffed, shrugging. "Suit yourself then. I was being nice and wanted to stay in this room rather than going to the meeting room but now that you guys have done this, I am so going to crash the meeting!" 

Mingi kept beating the shit out of the other guys while glancing at Yunho from time to time to make sure how he fares but he wasn't that worried because he knew Yunho is strong enough and knew how to fight because he had read it in his profile before. 

"And that's the last one!" Yunho said as the last bodyguard was knocked unconscious by him, panting a little bit as he tugged on Mingi's arm. "Can you like kick the door open or something like that, Min? I'm exhausted." 

"I'll try." 

Mingi then slammed his shoulder on the door but it wouldn't budge before he found some sort of metal pipe in the small room and picked it up. He thrust the metal pipe onto the door and finally the door broke open. The bodyguards outside were startled but they quickly ran towards them and started to try to fight them but Mingi easily knocked them out. 

Yunho shook his head as he could feel the incoming major headache in his head. The lack of the adrenaline taking a toll on his body. Yunho pushed through as they ran to the 5th floor and burst into the meeting room. 

"Ahh, fancy seeing you here, nephew. You're late as usual huh." One of his uncles scoffed while one of his other uncles visibly gulped while furrowing his eyebrows. Yunho knew at that time that he was the one who had set him to be locked in the room and beaten up. 

"What's with the face, uncle? Surprise seeing me unscathed and alive here? Your bodyguards sucks at fighting, do you know that?" 

"What's going on here? Son? Mingi?" Kwangmin asked, glancing worriedly at his now pale son. 

"One of your beloved brothers or some of them planned this, dad. They locked me up on the 7th floor and told their bodyguards to beat me to pulp." 

"Hey! Do not accuse us like that! It could be anyone!" 

"I'm not stupid, uncle. It's obviously your bodyguards okay. They are only working for you and none other. You guys really tried very hard to convince my dad to demote me from my position, huh? Well, that's totally not going to happen!" 

"Oh come on! With your playfulness, there's no way you could manage this company!" 

"My brain says otherwise though? None of you guys except for Gunho could ever outrun me in this company. And are you guys stupid or something? Cameras are everywhere in this building, visible and not visible. I'm sure the security have the recording where your bodyguards are trying to knocked me down." 

Right after Yunho said that, 3 security officers came bursting into the meeting room. "President! Your son was in a fight with a bunch of bodyguards that are not under yo- Oh? You're here." 

"Yeap. I'm here. Make sure to give the recordings to my dad later, yeah?" 

The security officers nodded their heads and bowed before walking out of the room. Kwangmin glared at his brothers and his in-laws making them shuddered and gulped. "This meeting is over. I've enough of you guys trying to hurt my son! I won't ever give any positions to any of you guys! Dismiss!" 

Yunho poked his tongue out at their red faces before pulling Mingi out of the room. Mingi was about to say something when Yunho's eyes rolled to the back of his head and slumped down onto the bodyguard. "Shit. Bub?!" Mingi hissed before picking Yunho up and Kwangmin frowned in worry. 

"Take him home. The fight must have taken a toll on his body. It's been so long since he had to fight. I'll tell Seonghwa to call for Yeosang" Kwangmin said and Mingi nodded his head as they rushed to take Yunho home. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 5

“You promised!” Yunho pouted and glared at Mingi who sighed softly before looking over to Yeosang who was checking Yunho’s condition. Yunho pushed Yeosang’s hand away when he tried to check Yunho’s chest while still pouting at them. “I’m fine Sangie.” Yeosang rolled his eyes and went to check Yunho’s chest anyway, making Yunho grumble but let him do so. “I’m the doctor here, pup.”

Mingi melted when Yunho seemed so sad and he had unshed tears in his eyes while still pouting so he gave in. “I’ll take you on a date IF Yeosang says that you’ll be fine.” Yunho perked up at that and looked at Yeosang with his wide puppy eyes on full blast making Yeosang grumbled before giving in.

“Don’t make that eyes, please. Fine fine. You’re healthy enough to go out.”

Yunho screeched and hugged Yeosang who yelped in surprise before patting Yunho’s back while Mingi watched them with amusement in his face. Yunho then looked at Mingi with his still wide puppy eyes, making Mingi sighed softly and nodded his head, melted at the puppy sight.

“Okay okay. I’ll take you on a date. Tomorrow.”

Yunho frowned and pouted before he started whining on the bed. “No! Why tomorrow?? It’s only afternoon!! Can’t we go today Min? Pleassse??”

“What? You should be resting today though. Yesterday’s event took a toll on your body.” Mingi reasoned but Yunho won’t have any of it. “I’m fine! I promise! It’s just a date! No fighting will occur anyway! Miiiiiiin!” Yunho whined so loud that Yeosang throw a ‘you better take him on a date right fucking now’ face to Mingi and Mingi finally gave in and went to Yunho to shut him up.

With a kiss.

Yunho blushed after the kiss, making Yeosang smirked before making his way out of the room, leaving behind the flustered Yunho with his smug bodyguard.

“Go get ready and we’ll go to the theme park.” Mingi said and Yunho perked up and quickly got up from his bed to get ready. Mingi smiled as he watched him get ready for the date.

\--

Yunho bounced his knees in excitement while Mingi drove them to the theme park, his head full of plans that he wanted to do with Mingi there. Mingi chuckled when he saw how bouncy Yunho is while he was driving and he felt happy seeing how happy Yunho is right now.

“You’re that happy to go there?”

“Of course! Not only that though.”

“Hm? There’s more to it?”

“Yes! We’re going on a date! I’ve been dreaming of it since the first day we met! Now my wish came true!” Yunho explained excitedly albeit shyly to Mingi, making the bodyguard smile fondly at him.

Mingi took Yunho’s hand and placed it onto his lap while he drove with one hand and Yunho blushed at the sight. “Why do you have to be so cool and handsome at the same time? This is not fair! It’s doing things to my stomach and heart.” Yunho blurted out without thinking before blushing some more.

Mingi raised one of his eyebrows before answering, “Well, I wanna be cool and handsome at the same time to you. If we’re just friends, I wouldn’t be doing this.”

Yunho smiled and bit his lips.

“We’re not friends, then? Are we taking this relationship to the next level?”

“Do you want it to be? I could wait for a little longer if you say so though I would very much want to call you mine right now.”

Yunho nodded his head, smiling softly. “I want to call you mine too. I won’t mind if we take our relationship to the next level.”

Mingi parked the car while Yunho said that as they had arrived at the theme park, before turning over for a bit so he could see Yunho properly, taking both of Yunho’s hands into his. “Well, if that’s the case, Yunho? Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Yunho answered happily, with a kitty smile on his face.

Mingi then leaned closer and kissed Yunho on the lips for a while before pulling away. “Let’s go have fun.”

“Let’s!”

\--

“That was fun!! I wanna go there! Min! Hurry up!” Yunho bounced and skipped to the next line on one of the rides as Mingi shook his head fondly and followed him. “The ride won’t go anywhere, bub. Slow down.” Mingi said but Yunho pulled at Mingi’s arm to make him walk faster.

“We have to hurry for the line so we can go faster! I wanna try everything if I can today!” Yunho explained and Mingi softly sighed, patting Yunho’s head gently while nodding his head. “Okay okay.”

After a few rides, Mingi could see Yunho was getting a bit paler so he suggested for them to rest and eat before continuing the rest of the rides.

“What do you want to eat? There are cafes and restaurants here.” Mingi asked Yunho as their hands were intertwined together. Yunho hummed as he pondered on what to eat, “Hm… Anything is fine except for vegetables, please.” Mingi chuckled at Yunho’s answer before leading them to a steakhouse near them.

They ate happily before strolling in the theme park after eating. Yunho wanted to go on the next ride but Mingi won’t let him for the moment. “Bub, let your food digest first. Do you want to end up puking?” Mingi reasoned, making Yunho pouted. Mingi sighed softly before pulling Yunho closer and kissed his forehead. “We’ll ride them after 1 hour. Okay? The theme park will be closed at midnight anyway. We still have plenty of time.”

Yunho sighed and nodded his head, knowing what Mingi said was true before someone interrupted them.

“Yunho? What are you doing here?”

Yunho and Mingi turned to the voice and the bodyguard changed his face to a deadpan one when he saw who it was while Yunho gave that person a small smile. “Oh, hi Dongwoon hyung! I’m on a date with Mingi!” Yunho said and didn’t see how Dongwoon’s face changed as he smiled softly at Mingi. Mingi smirked subtly but he knew Dongwoon could see it, making Dongwoon’s face become a bit red from rage.

“A date? You guys are dating now?”

Yunho nodded his head happily, still oblivious at how mad Dongwoon is right now. “Yes!” Yunho answered while swaying their intertwined hands to show it to Dongwoon. Dongwoon frowned as he couldn’t take it anymore and hissed at Yunho.

“What?! Why are you dating him? He’s only a bodyguard! You shouldn’t date your own personal bodyguard! That’s just so wrong! And weren’t you interested in me?! What happened to that?!”

Yunho stopped smiling and blinked before tilting his head with a frown.

“There’s nothing wrong dating my own personal bodyguard if I have feelings for him. Even my dad is fine with us dating. Interested in you? I only think of you as a brother.” Yunho explained making Dongwoon angrier.

“You always come to our shop and make those cute faces when talking to me! It all changed once your fucking bodyguard came with you the other day though. Are you sure he didn’t seduce you just because your father is a President??”

Yunho rolled his eyes before answering, “I’m always cute whenever I talk to people. If Mingi seduced me then you can say that I let him because I was attracted to him since the first day I met him. Mingi is always with me 24 hours so if he wanted something from my dad, he would want to be my father’s bodyguard rather than me because that would be easier. Mingi never once asked anything from me and he did his bodyguard job diligently and made sure that I am comfortable in any situation. You don’t fucking know him so shut the fuck up. I hate people like you, to be honest. Someone that judged people just by their looks and professions. You disgust me greatly. I went to the shop where you WORK because I prefer the clothes there not because I wanted to see you. Now, if you’ll excuse us, I would like to continue my DATE with my BOYFRIEND.”

Yunho pulled Mingi who was blinking at him while Dongwoon gaped at him but didn’t say anything as he watched them walk away from him.

“I will make you mine no matter what, Jeong Yunho. You’ll see. I won’t lose to that scum boyfriend of yours.” Dongwoon hissed by himself.

“Bub, bub slow down. Where are we going?” Mingi said as Yunho kept leading them further away from Dongwoon before Yunho slowed down and huffed. “Fucking away from that prick. How dare he said all those things about you when he doesn’t fucking know anything about you??”

Mingi smiled and pulled him into a hug, calming him down while gently running his hand on Yunho’s back. “Calm down, bub. I’m fine. I’m used to people like him anyway. Bodyguards usually will be looked down so I’m already very used to it.”

“I still hate him.” Yunho huffed, making Mingi chuckled.

“But aren’t you suspicious about me though? He was right to be suspicious of me though, some bodyguards do have bad intentions.”

Yunho pulled away and looked at Mingi in the eyes. “Well, are you being my bodyguard to do something bad to me and my family?” Yunho asked and Mingi shook his head. “Nah. I don’t want anything from you and your family. I do want your heart though.” Mingi smirked, making Yunho blushed and slapped Mingi lightly on his chest before hugging him back.

“Then I don’t have anything to worry about. Can we continue our date now? Dongwoon really ruined my mood just now..” Yunho mumbled and pouted in Mingi’s neck.

“What happened to you calling him hyung all this time?” Mingi chuckled and Yunho hissed. “Well, he won’t be having my respect anymore so I won’t call him hyung any longer.” Mingi nodded while chuckling at the answer before pulling away and intertwined their hands again.

“Let’s go. We could go to those casual rides where we won’t end up puking. Okay?” 

Yunho beamed up and nodded his head quickly. “Let’s go!!”

\--

They had fun without any interruption after that and Yunho saw a haunted house, making him tug on Mingi’s sleeve rapidly. “Min min! I wanna go in there! Let’s go let’s go! It looks fun!” Mingi then turned his head to look at where Yunho pointed and he paled. Yunho saw this though and cupped his face gently. “It won’t be that scary, Min. I promise! I’ll be with you all the time anyway in there! Please? I’ve always wanted to go to a haunted house before.”

Mingi huffed and squeezed Yunho’s hand, looking at him desperately. “You won’t leave me all alone in there, right? Promise me.” Yunho nodded and didn’t make fun of him because he knew how Mingi hates horror stuff. “I promise. Let’s go?” Mingi took a deep breath and nodded his head as they walked into the haunted house.

Mingi had gripped Yunho’s shirt once they were inside the haunted house and they were only walking for 3 minutes when the first ghost appeared so suddenly from their left side, making Mingi screamed loudly before pushing Yunho hastily.

“GO GO GO! FUCKING GO!” Mingi kept on screaming when Yunho laughed but he did what Mingi told him. The ghost fortunately didn’t chase them but when Mingi was trying to take a breather, another ghost jumped on them making him flailed around to the point he fell onto the floor, butt first.

“STAY AWAY! DON’T COME NEAR ME!! YUNHO!!!” Mingi screamed as he closed his eyes, so he didn’t see where Yunho was. The ghost blinked as he wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction from the big tall guy so he jumped when Yunho tapped him on the shoulder.

“Excuse me, you can go now.” Yunho giggled and the ghost nodded his head and went on his way before Yunho crouched down to Mingi. “Min? It’s okay now. He’s gone. You can open your eyes now.” Yunho said softly, not wanting to scare his bodyguard further. Mingi then opened his eyes when he heard Yunho and made a desperate face.

“Can we go out now, bub? I don’t think I can handle this.. I’m so sorry.. I know you wanted to come in here for so long..” Mingi said apologetically but he really thinks he couldn’t take this anymore. Yunho took pity on Mingi and nodded his head.

“Let’s get out of here. It’s kind of boring and didn’t meet my expectations anyway. I can always go to another haunted house later.” Yunho took Mingi’s hand and they walked to the nearest exit for those who couldn’t finish the haunted house. Mingi breathed out a relief breath once they were outside as Yunho fondly watched Mingi.

“Feeling better now, Min?” Yunho asked while running his hand on Mingi’s back and the bodyguard nodded his head. “I’m sorry, bub.. Maybe you can go with Seonghwa hyung or something..” Mingi mumbled and Yunho giggled, kissing Mingi’s cheek.

“It’s fine, Min. I’m not upset. It was endearing seeing you in there actually.”

Mingi blushed and pouted, making Yunho melted more. “What do you mean? I was scared shitless there.. It was not endearing at all.”

“It was. I could see your not-cool side.”

“I should be cool around you. Not some whiny boy..”

Yunho huffed and pecked Mingi’s lips. “Don’t say that. I want to see all of you, Min. Inside out. Everything about you because I love you. I don’t care if you have some weird habits or something like that. I just want to know more about you and I get to see it there.”

Mingi blushed and looked down. “W-well don’t you only want a cool and handsome boyfriend though?”

Yunho laughed out loud at Mingi’s absurd question. “No silly. Why would I want that? I love your personality rather than your looks, Min. Sometimes I get to witness it when you are doing your own things and I fell in love with you more and more by it. So please stop trying to be cool all the time. Be yourself when you’re with me. Please?”

Mingi pouted but he nodded his head. “Okay. If you say so.”

“Now that’s my Min.” Yunho smiled and kissed him again as Mingi deepened the kiss, wrapping one of his hands around Yunho’s waist and another on Yunho’s neck, pulling him even closer.

After the kiss, Yunho asked Mingi, “Can we go ride the Ferris wheel?”

“Yeah, sure.” Mingi then intertwined their hands and walked to the Ferris wheel. They got into one of the gondolas and Mingi watched how Yunho took a lot of pictures fondly. After taking several pictures, Yunho laid his head on Mingi’s shoulder.

“This is the best day of my life. Aside from when Dongwoon interrupted us, though.”

Mingi smiled and laid his head on Yunho’s head while Yunho played with his fingers on his laps. “Me too. I haven’t got to relax since I became a bodyguard actually. So it was really nice today and it’s a bonus when I could go on a date with you.”

Yunho giggled making Mingi hummed in question.

“What?”

“I didn’t know you’re a sappy guy.” Yunho giggled again making Mingi bit Yunho’s head lightly, eliciting a yelp from Yunho who rubbed his head where Mingi had bitten him. “Hey! Don’t bite me!” Yunho whined as Mingi huffed lightly. “Who told you to ruin the mood.” Yunho pouted before giggling again. “But it’s true!”

Mingi rolled his eyes and pinched Yunho’s cheeks making the latter whined but before Yunho could do something about it, Mingi leaned in and kissed him square on the lips. Yunho closed his eyes, deepening the kiss and they were enjoying it when suddenly the Ferris wheel stopped moving. Both of them pulled away and looked around.

“What happened? Why did it stop?” Yunho frowned as Mingi tried to look down to spot the workers that are handling the Ferris wheel. “I’m not sure, bub. Maybe they had some technical issues and it will work again.” Mingi explained but Yunho had gone pale. They were at the top and if anything happens, it would be a disaster as the Ferris wheel is kind of big.

The gondolas started to shake as the other people in the other gondolas started panicking making Yunho pale even more and he didn’t move a single muscle, his head full of bad thoughts like the gondolas would suddenly break and they fell down or something like that.

Mingi saw Yunho paled face and pulled him close. “It’s okay, bub. It will be fine. We’ll be fine. I’ll get us out of here. Okay?” Yunho nodded his head and cuddled close to Mingi silently


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore all the medical inaccuracies. I purposely did so. It's a fanfic after all ^.^
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“For fuck sake just stay still in your gondola! It won’t shake if you guys don’t panic!” Yunho huffed, tightening his hold on Mingi’s hand as he looked around desperately, thinking on how he could escape if their gondolas suddenly broke and fell or something. Mingi raised one of his eyebrows, watching Yunho with curiosity as he wondered why Yunho seemed to be panicking and worrying. “Bub? Are you afraid of high places?” Mingi asked, making Yunho scoffed, looking at him though he didn’t let go of Mingi’s hand. “No I’m not.” Mingi hummed and pulled his hand away and moved a bit, making the gondola move eliciting a yelp from Yunho as he grabbed Mingi’s arm.

“STAY PUT, MIN!” Yunho hissed and Mingi chuckled, patting Yunho’s head. “You’re afraid of heights.” Mingi said and Yunho punched him lightly on the arm, “No I’m not! I just don’t like to be where I couldn’t escape if something bad happens!” Mingi pursed his lips, trying not to laugh at Yunho’s reason, “Like what?” Yunho pouted, realizing that Mingi was teasing him but he answered him anyway, “Like right now! If this gondola decided to break and we fell, we would die! I can’t do anything here!” Yunho huffed as Mingi hummed.

“So.. Fear of falling then? From high places?” Yunho grumbled as Mingi asked him that. He never thought that his secret would be found out like this. He had been hiding his fears since forever but Mingi caught on it just with him panicking earlier. “Don’t tell anyone? Please?” Yunho pouted, giving up on making a façade any longer. “Why though? It’s not a bad fear, bub.” Mingi asked softly as Yunho huffed again, his face red from embarrassment. “I just don’t want them to know about it. I’ve been hiding it since forever and I don’t want them to know about it. Usually I’ll have to go somewhere that requires getting on airplanes or my dad’s private jets. If they knew, they might not let me go anymore.”

Mingi tilted his head, frowning in confusion. “Because of your health?” Yunho nodded sadly, “Yeah.. They won’t let me get too stressed or I might get sick.. If I’m stressing too much, I will get a fever..” Yunho explained, making Mingi widened his eyes and quickly put a hand on Yunho’s forehead, checking his temperature. Yunho pushed Mingi’s hand softly, giving him a small kitty smile. “I’m not that stress, Min.” Yunho sighed as Mingi hummed, pulling out his phone as Yunho took his free hand onto his lap again. “Not yet. I don’t want you to have a fever when you just recovered. Let me make a call for a sec.” Yunho tilted cutely but stayed silent as he watched Mingi dial up someone’s number.

“Sup dude?” Yunho heard from Mingi’s phone but stayed quiet.

“Hey, can you check what’s wrong with the Ferris wheel? I’m stuck here with my baby for like 15 minutes but there’s no announcement on what the problem is. You’re still working here in Wave Theme Park right?”

“BABY? THE SONG MINGI IS DATING RIGHT NOW? WHO’S THE LUCKY GIRL?!”

Yunho pouted when he heard ‘girl’ instead of ‘boy’ but Mingi kissed Yunho’s forehead softly as he chuckled at his friend. “His name is Yunho. Can you please check the Ferris Wheel, Tae?” Mingi said and Yunho blushed as he didn’t expect Mingi to tell his friend about him as he shyly played with Mingi’s hand on his lap.

“Oh!? Lucky boy then! Yeah, I’m still working here. I’ll go and check about it and update you later. Which gondola are you in?”

“The 8 th one. We’re near at the top.”

“Okay. Hold on you guys.”

Mingi ended the call, looking at Yunho who is still blushing, making him chuckle at the adorable sight. “Why are you blushing, bub?” Mingi asked, though he already knew why, he just wanted to tease Yunho for a bit. “I’m not blushing. Why did you say that I’m blushing? I’m not.” Yunho huffed, not giving in with Mingi’s teasing. Mingi leaned in closer to Yunho, making the latter gulp at how close Mingi is with his face right now and he couldn’t resist staring at Mingi’s lips. “Really? But your face is becoming redder right now though.” Yunho let go of Mingi’s hand to hide his face while babbling though it was muffled by his hands.

“N-no I am not!”

Mingi laughed, pulling Yunhos’ hands away but the latter refused to as he pulled his hands back to keep hiding his face behind it. “Bub, let go. I wanna see your face.” Mingi said while still laughing, eliciting a long whine from Yunho because of the teasing. “S-stop teasing me, Min!” Yunho whined and Mingi just melted right then, pulling Yunho’s hands gently. “Okay okay. I won’t tease you again, let me see your face, bub. Please?” Yunho huffed, letting Mingi pull his hands away as he pouted at Mingi, still blushing a bit.

“Meanie..” Yunho said, jutting out his lower lip as he looked at Mingi. “Sorry, bub. I can’t help it. You look so adorable like this.” Mingi said and pecked Yunho’s lips afterwards making Yunho widened his eyes in surprise but he pecked Mingi’s lips back before he pulled away. “I was trying to keep your minds off of our situations right now, bub. You seemed calmer right now.” Mingi explained why he had been teasing him, making Yunho huffed cutely while rolling his eyes though he’s grateful that Mingi did it because he did feel calmer at the moment.

When suddenly the gondolas began to shake furiously, making Yunho yelped, latching himself at Mingi as he looked wildly outside before shouting.

“YAH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! JUST STAY STILL IN YOUR GONDOLA UNTIL THE SECURITIES COME AND HELP US OUT OF HERE! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!”

Mingi widened his eyes when he saw the couple from one of the gondolas trying to get out of it, the boy’s legs were already out of the gondola as he tried to reach for the pillar. “What the fuck is he doing?? He’ll hurt himself if he’s not careful! Not anyone can do the stunt that they saw in movies!” Mingi hissed, opening the window of their gondola properly so he could shout at the boy.

“Get back in, boy! Wait for the security to come! Even if you could climb down from there, what about your girl?? Do you want her to get hurt??” Mingi shouted and the boy looked guiltily at them and his girlfriend before huffing and went back into the gondola. “Well we’ve been waiting for hours! They didn’t say anything at all! How am I supposed to stay calm at this point?!” The boy shouted back but he stayed in his gondola. Mingi huffed, ignoring the boy as he looked down in hope that his friend was there already to help them out or at least tell him what is going on with the Ferris wheel.

Mingi beamed up a little when he saw Tae near the Ferris Wheel’s control room as the latter waved at him from the ground. Mingi quickly called him again as Yunho hissed at the other people who were trying to get out of the gondolas again. “Stay the fuck in your gondola! All of you! Don’t try to be a stuntman right now! You’re not just endangering yourself but us too who’s trying to stay calm in our fucking gondola!” Mingi chuckled a little at Yunho’s words but he frowned a bit in worry when he saw how pale Yunho’s face had become.

“Tae? What’s going on? How long are we supposed to wait up here? As you can see it yourself, people are starting to try climbing down themselves and they could make the gondolas break or something.” Mingi said as soon as Tae picked up his phone. “They said that it might be one of the gears stuck somewhere up there, Mingi-ah. They were waiting for the technicians to come but they told them that they are stuck in a jam right now. An accident or something so they’re gonna be a bit late.” Tae explained making Mingi furrowed his brows.

“Huh? What about this theme park’s maintenance and technicians? Aren’t they supposed to be on standby all the time?” Mingi asked as Tae sighed. “They were supposed to be in today, 4 people but none came in. They gave excuses like their relatives died, an emergency of some sort and sick. The technical guys that are coming right now are ours but they were supposed to be off today.” Mingi hummed and gasped a little when the gondolas shook because there are now a few people who are trying to get out of the gondolas by crawling out of the window and reaching for the pillars.

“Min! We have to stop them! I don’t want them hurt or die! These guys are so fucking dumb!!” Yunho hissed as he stood up with Mingi, watching the people who tried to hop to the pillars in worry, his own worries pushed to the back of his mind. “Tae! Make an announcement to make them stay in their gondolas!” Mingi said quickly and Tae nodded his head, already ending the call and running into the control room.

“ _ To the people in the Ferris Wheel, please remain seated in your gondolas and wait for our technicians to fix the technical issues and rescue all of you from it. Please do not climb out of your gondolas as it is very dangerous. Thank you for your cooperation. _ ”

“LIKE HELL WOULD WE STAY CALM! WE’VE BEEN HERE FOR NEARLY 30 MINUTES WITHOUT ANY ANNOUNCEMENT AND NOW YOU TOLD US TO STAY CALM! FUCK YOU! WE’RE GETTING OUT OF HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!”

Yunho palmed his face when he heard one of them shouted back at Tae, sighing in frustration as Mingi huffed, looking outside to see the situation and ways to save the stupid people from falling down to the ground. “These motherfuckers..” Yunho grumbled before flinching when their gondola began to shake again but widened his eyes when he heard screaming on top of them. “What the fuck?!” Yunho and Mingi rushed to the window and looked up, only to see one girl hanging onto her dear life on one of the pillars while screaming her lungs out.

Yunho slapped Mingi’s arm rapidly while looking at the hanging girl with wide eyes, “Min! What do we do?!” Mingi bit his lips, thinking and what he should do when the girl screamed again and both of them tilted their heads up and gasped when the girl started to fall because she could no longer hold herself on the pillars. Without thinking, both Mingi and Yunho put their hands out to try to catch the falling girl at the same time. Fortunately, both of them got to grab the girl’s hands, with Mingi grabbing her right hand and Yunho, her left hand.

“Pull me up! Pull me up!”

“That’s what we’re trying to do! Stay still will you! I told you guys not to climb down yet you guys did it! NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPEN??” Yunho hissed as he and Mingi pulled the girl up into their gondola. The girl dropped down to the floor as soon as she was inside the gondola, bursting into tears as Yunho poked his head outside of the window once again, “SEE THAT? DO YOU GUYS WANT TO DIE? WHAT IF WE DIDN’T CATCH HER ON TIME, HUH?? WHO’S NEXT? GO AHEAD AND BE STUPID CUZ I WON’T BE SAVING ANY OF YOU ANYMORE!” Yunho shouted, making the others who were trying to leave, retreat into their gondolas again.

Yunho was shaking with rage, frustration and anxiety as he huffed, turning around to face the still crying girl on the floor as Mingi pulled Yunho close by wrapping his hand around Yunho’s shoulder and kissed his temple. “Calm down, bub. No one was hurt.” Mingi said before he realized that Yunho was shaking. “Bub?” Mingi whispered as Yunho kept quiet, closing his eyes as he could feel the headache that was about to split his head into two but he didn’t want to whimper in front of the girl so he bit his lips to hold it in. “You okay?” Mingi whispered softly as Yunho shook his head. “I feel faint..” Yunho mumbled, his hand wiping his forehead tiredly while he’s blinking his eyes out, trying not to faint.

“Anxiety?” Mingi asked and Yunho nodded numbly. “I thought I was going to fall when I was grabbing her.. I had to open my eyes so I saw the ground..” Yunho pouted, still massaging his temple while at it. Mingi was about to help Yunho massage his head when his phone rang so he picked it up instead while massaging Yunho’s nape with his free hand. “Tae?” Mingi started.

“Mingi-ah, are you guys alright?? The technicians are here and they said the problem is at the base and they’re already fixing it right now. You guys will move again in about 10 minutes.”

“Thanks, Tae. Can you please get a bottle of vitamin water for me? Yunho is feeling a bit faint after we save the girl just now.” Mingi said, earning a weak slap to his chest from Yunho. “Why did you tell him that?!” Yunho hissed and pouted. “I don’t care, bub. Your health is my priority.” Mingi retorted softly, making Yunho pouted even more as he couldn’t say anything to that and flopped down on the seat, sighing softly. “Is he alright? Only a vitamin drink? Should I get something else?” Tae asked worriedly but Mingi assured him that it’s fine with the vitamin drink only as that’s the only thing that he didn’t have inside his backpack that he had put in the locker before riding the Ferris wheel.

Mingi stayed beside Yunho, massaging his nape as the girl awkwardly sat at the opposite of them while watching Yunho guiltily. “I’m s-sorry for trying to climb down..” The girl said softly, making both Yunho and Mingi didn’t have the heart to scold the girl. The fright that she had been through is enough so Yunho sighed softly, “It’s fine.. Just don’t do this kind of stunt again.. You’re lucky that we get to catch you so please remember that and don’t do anything stupid anymore..” The girl nodded his head as they felt the Ferris Wheel started to move again.

Once Yunho, mingi and the girl walked out of the gondola, the girl’s boyfriend rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. “Thank you so much for saving my fiance! I’m so sorry for what happened!” The boyfriend said and Yunho waved him off, too tired to talk anymore as Mingi nodded his head and reprimanded them not to do it again. Tae then rushed towards them with Mingi’s backpack and the vitamin water, handing both of it to Mingi before nodding at Yunho, looking at him worriedly.

Mingi thanked Tae, pulling Yunho to one of the nearest benches and helped Yunho drink the vitamin water as he rummaged through his backpack for some painkillers. He found some, the one that Yeosang had given him and fed Yunho one of it as how Yeosang had instructed him to. “Urgh.. I hate this one, Min! It’s too bitter.. Don’t you have something else..?” Yunho said as soon as he saw the painkiller. “Nope. Yeosang gave this one and it was the best one whenever you have a headache. Eat it.” Mingi said sternly and Yunho pouts but he did eat the painkiller, not before showing it to Mingi how he hated it.

“Bleargh.. It’s too bitter!!” Yunho whined after he had downed the painkiller, making Mingi shook his head in amusement. “Drink the water. It will help with the bitter taste.” Mingi said and Yunho whined, throwing a tantrum at Mingi. “No.. I don’t want this water.. I want something salty.. Please..?” Yunho pouted and Mingi pinched Yunho’s puffed up cheeks. “You’re being a brat, bub. Is the water not enough?” Mingi said, smiling softly and Yunho shook his head, whining again. “No, it’s not enough! I can still taste the bitterness! Can I have some french fries please? Please? Pretty pleaseee?” Yunho begged, giving Mingi his wide puppy eyes and the bodyguard gave up, nodding his head.

“Okay okay. I’ll get you some french fries bub, but we’re going home. Okay?” Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head, “That’s fine. I’m tired anyway.” Mingi nodded as Tae came to them. “Are you alright now, Yunho-ssi? Tae asked, very concerned about Yunho as he saw how pale the latter is. Yunho gave him a small smile, nodding his head. “Yes, I’m alright now, Tae-ssi. Thank you.” Tae nodded his head, “Oh, just call me Tae! You’re Mingi’s boyfriend anyway!” Tae said, giving Yunho a bright smile and Yunho reciprocated, “Then, you can call me Yunho.” They both giggled at that as Mingi smiled softly, watching the both of them quietly.

“We’ll be going now, Tae. I’ll call you sometime later, okay?” Mingi said as he stood up and Yunho grabbed Mingi’s arm before doing the same. Tae nodded his head and waved them goodbye before walking off to where he was supposed to be as both Yunho and Mingi walked to the parking lot. Mingi helped Yunho into the car before getting in and they drove to a drive-thru to buy Yunho some french fries. Yunho took the french fries, putting the take out on his lap as he started eating it happily as Mingi drove them home.

Yunho suddenly stopped eating 15 minutes later, putting the take out at the back as he leaned back onto his seat quietly, closing his eyes. Mingi glanced at Yunho and saw that Yunho had scrunched up his face as he shivered to the point that Mingi could see it clearly. “Bub?” Mingi asked, worried at how pale Yunho is at the moment. He had become paler than before. Yunho hummed, hugging himself as he felt very cold. “What’s wrong, bub?” Yunho shivered again, making Mingi frowning in worry. “I’m c-cold..” Yunho mumbled and Mingi swiftly put his hand on Yunho’s forehead while still looking ahead at the road.

Mingi sighed as he could feel Yunho’s unusual warmth radiating from him. “You have a fever, bub.” Yunho whined as Mingi held his hand, putting it on Yunho’s lap. “No.. It wasn’t even that bad today.. Curse this low immunity of mine…” Yunho whined and pouted as Mingi drove faster. “Maybe it triggered when we were trying to save that girl, bub. How are you feeling right now?” Mingi said, thumbing Yunho’s hand in a circle motion to console the latter for a bit. “Cold.. Headache.. Feels like someone threw a fucking building at me and my stomach hurts.. I hate this, Min…” Yunho said and whined in his seat but stopped when the movements made his head hurt even more.

“Calm down, bub. I’m here aren’t I? I’ll nurse you back to health, okay?” Mingi comforted him and Yunho side-glanced Mingi while still pouting. “Promise? You’ll take care of me? Won’t leave me all alone in my room?” Yunho mumbled as usually whenever he had a fever, he would be put in his room alone and the others only come when he has to eat his medicine or to bring him some food. “Of course, bub. I won’t leave you alone. Why? Did no one stay with you before when you’re having a fever?” Mingi asked and Yunho nodded sadly. “Mh-hm.. I was left alone in the room and I hate it so much..” Mingi hummed, letting go of Yunho’s hand to caress his head gently.

“I won’t leave you alone, bub. I promise.” 


	8. Chapter 7

“M-min? Can you drive f-faster please?” Yunho said before cupping his mouth and took a few deep breaths, making Mingi glanced at him in worry before accelerating. “Do you want me to pull over? Can you really hold it in for another 10 minutes?” Mingi asked and Yunho shook his head before nodding. “Are you sure, bub? It’s fine if you can’t hold it in. I can pull over.” Yunho then gritted his teeth, glaring at Mingi. “J-just fucking drive, M-min!” Yunho hissed before gagging into his palm, closing his eyes and tried to calm down. Mingi pursed his lips as he quickly drove back home.

Yunho rushed out of the car as soon as Mingi parked it in front of the house, leaving Mingi behind to go inside to the bathroom. Mingi quickly turned off the car, got out of it and rushed inside, pulling his phone out as he rushed to where Yunho was. “Yeosang-ah, can you please come to Yunho’s room? He got a fever and it looks bad. He’s puking in the bathroom on the 1 st floor and I’ll send him up to his room after he’s done.” Mingi said on the phone and hummed, “Yeah, we got into some stressful situation at the theme park and I think that triggered his fever. I’ll explained later in his room. Mh, okay.” Mingi ended the call as he arrived at the bathroom, seeing Yunho kneeling in front of the toilet bowl, puking his guts out.

Mingi went closer to him and ran his hand on Yunho’s back while occasionally massaging his nape. Yunho coughed as he finished throwing up and sighed, leaning his back onto Mingi’s legs and put his hands up in the air. “Pull me up, Min..” Yunho mumbled and Mingi did as he was told and gently brought Yunho to the sink and helped him rinse his mouth. Yunho slumped his body onto Mingi once he had washed his mouth, closing his eyes as Mingi held him tightly. “Bub?” Mingi asked softly and Yunho hummed weakly. “Pick me up.. I’m too tired to walk by myself..” Mingi chuckled, shaking his head at Yunho’s antics but he did pick Yunho up.

“You’re still the president’s son huh. Like to tell everyone to do things for him.” Mingi said as Yunho wrapped his arms around Mingi’s neck and his legs around Mingi’s waist. “Don’t care.. You’re my bodyguard anyway..” Yunho slurred, burying his face in Mingi’s neck. “Am I still just your bodyguard, bub? Hm?” Mingi asked as they walked to Yunho’s room. Yunho slapped Mingi’s head when he heard Mingi’s question, huffing lightly and Mingi chuckled when he could feel Yunho pouting in his neck. “You already know the answer to that, Min..” Yunho said before whimpering and shivering, making Mingi frown in worry and quickly made his way to Yunho’s room, in hope that Yeosang was already there.

Entering Yunho’s room, Mingi saw Yeosang already had his stuff ready to check on Yunho and he was relieved, putting Yunho down on his bed but Yunho won’t let him go. “Bub, Yeosang need to check you so you have to let me go.” Mingi said softly as he tried to pull away from Yunho but the latter tightened his hold on Mingi. “Don’t want.. I want you here.. I’m cold..” Yunho mumbled, making Mingi sighed softly and turned his head to look at Yeosang. Yeosang shrugged, waving his hand as he said, “Just sit beside him, I can still check on him that way.” Mingi nodded his head and sat beside Yunho as the latter let him but he had put his head right on Mingi’s lap once he did so and buried his face in Mingi’s stomach.

“How exactly are you going to check him when he’s like this, Sang-ah?” Mingi sighed, running his hands through Yunho’s hair softly. “Here, check his temperature. I only need his hand to check his blood pressure.” Yeosang said as he handed the infrared thermometer to Mingi before taking Yunho’s arm to check his blood pressure. Mingi took it and gently pushed Yunho’s head, checking his temperature as the latter let him while still closing his eyes. “Pup, what hurts?” Yeosang asked as he waited for the machine to read Yunho’s blood pressure and the thermometer to beep. “Head, chest, stomach, throat, everything.. Feels like a building fell on top of me..”

Mingi frowned and started to massage Yunho’s head as Yeosang hummed at the answer. “A bad one this time huh, pup? What triggered you that you ended up like this?” Yunho waved around, poking Mingi’s stomach and pointed at Yeosang, still closing his eyes as he rubbed his face in Mingi’s stomach. Yeosang raised one of his eyebrows at Mingi as Mingi chuckled lightly. “The Ferris Wheel stopped when we were riding it and the others panicked, trying to get out of it by climbing out and down the Ferris Wheel but this one girl fell. Fortunately, Yunho and I got to save him before she fell to the ground, but we had to dangle out of the gondola and pull her in. I think that triggered Yunho’s stress and he ended up with a fever now.”

“That might be it. Well, aside from a mild fever, everything else is fine. Yunho will be okay after a few days.” Yeosang said after checking Yunho and tucked all of his things into the briefcase. “I’ll go get his medicines.” Yeosang said and left the room. Mingi then looked down at Yunho who is still hiding his face in Mingi’s stomach, “Bub, we need to bath.” Yunho whined at Mingi’s word. He really doesn’t want to move as everything hurts but he knew that he needed to bath too. “But I don’t want to move..” Yunho whined again, making Mingi just shook his head before trying to get off from the bed.

“And I don’t want you to move either!” Yunho hissed, grabbing Mingi’s arm to prevent him from moving away. Mingi chuckled, “I’m just going to fill your tub, bub. I’ll be right back, okay?” Mingi then pulled away his hand from Yunho, making the latter whine even louder and MIngi sighed, turning around and bent down, kissing Yunho’s warm lips to shut him up. Yunho blinked before pouting after Mingi pulled away and pouted even more when Mingi smirked at him before ruffling his hair lightly. “I’ll be right back, bub. Be a good pup and stay still until I come back to pick you up.” Yunho huffed, flopping onto his pillow and waved MIngi off.

Mingi went to fill the tub, waiting until it was filled and turned off the faucet before walking out of the bathroom. Mingi went to the bed and blinked when he found that Yunho had fallen asleep. Sighing fondly, he went to sit on the edge of the bed, near Yunho’s waist and thread his fingers through Yunho’s hair. “Bub, wake up.” Yunho groaned, scrunching his face up and buried his face under the pillow, ignoring Mingi. Mingi huffed softly, shaking Yunho’s shoulder with a bit more force, making Yunho groaned and whined from under the pillow. Mingi sighed before smiling softly though Yunho couldn’t see him now but he knew how to make the latter come out from hiding.

“Baby, come on, let’s go take a bath.”

Yunho groaned as he heard Mingi called him ‘baby’ and peeked his head from under his pillow with a scowl on his face, squinting his eyes towards Mingi as Mingi looked at him innocently. “Well, baby? Do you want to bath with me or not?” Mingi asked lightly, making Yunho growled and pinched Mingi’s waist, making the former yelped in surprise and grabbed Yunho’s wrist to stop him. “Why did you pinch me?” Mingi asked, leaning his face closer to Yunho making the latter blush at the close encounter. Yunho cleared his throat, pulling himself away from the bodyguard but he was stopped by Mingi grabbing his chin gently.

“You still blush whenever I get closer to your face, huh bub?” Mingi smirked, making Yunho gulp before pouting and whining, punching Mingi’s chest lightly. “Stop teasing me! I’m a patient right now! You can’t do this to me!” Mingi hummed, rubbing Yunho’s chin with his thumb. “Why so? You seemed fine though.” Yunho whined again and shoved his face in Mingi’s neck, “It’s not good for my fragile heart.” Yunho mumbled and Mingi stopped his teasing, pulling away quickly and cupped Yunho’s face gently. “Is that bad for your health, bub? I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” Mingi said panicky, making Yunho blink before giggling.

“I’m kidding, Min.” Yunho said as he put his arms up in the air, “Pick me up. I really don’t want to move so can you bath me? Please?” He said, fluttering his eyes at Mingi making the bodyguard cringed a little even though Yunho looked cute and he palmed Yunho’s face, pushing it away gently while rolling his eyes. “Don’t do that. You look so ugly when you do it.” Mingi said, making Yunho widened his eyes and put his hand on his chest, “Excuse me?! I’m not ugly! I am CUTE! C-U-T-E! Take that back, Min! I’m your boyfriend! You can’t call me ugly!” Yunho whined, tugging on Mingi’s shirt as the latter had stood up from the bed.

Mingi sighed and without a word, he picked Yunho up and walked into the bathroom but Yunho won’t stop whining and pouting, wiggling himself in Mingi’s hold. “Minnnnn!” Mingi sighed when Yunho whined again and put him down on the counter. Yunho pouted when Mingi remained silent as he took off his clothes and Yunho began to tear up, his fever haze mind thought that Mingi does think that he is ugly. Mingi saw this and cupped Yunho’s face gently, “Why are you crying, bub?” He asked softly and Yunho sobbed, his lips wobbled as he looked up at Mingi with his eyes full of tears.

“Am I u-ugly?”

Mingi blinked and realized how hazy Yunho’s eyes are and he had a hunch that Yunho really thought that he is ugly because of his fever and that he was delirious at the moment so he kissed Yunho’s forehead, nose and lips, wiping Yunho’s tears away that had escaped down to his cheeks. “You’re not ugly, bub. You’re cute. Very very cute and handsome.” Mingi said softly and Yunho hiccupped, his tears instantly stopped as Mingi said that and he tilted his head cutely while staring into Mingi’s eyes. “R-really? You’re not l-lying?” Yunho mumbled and Mingi smiled, nodding his head.

“Yes, bub. I’m not lying. I was just teasing you but I didn’t know that you would be that sensitive while having a fever. I’m sorry.” Mingi apologized and Yunho pouted but he nodded his head, satisfied with Mingi’s answer. “You’re getting warmer again. Let’s bath and you can go to sleep.” Yunho nodded and Mingi took off his clothes and his own, picking up Yunho and put him in the bathtub, eliciting a yelp from Yunho as he wrapped his arms around Mingi’s neck while trying to get out of the tub.

“It’s c-cold! W-why did you make me bathe with cold water, Min?? I want a hot bath..”

“It’s lukewarm water, bub. You can’t bath with hot water or your fever will worsen. I’ll make it fast, okay?” Mingi said softly, trying to persuade Yunho. Yunho pouted but he nodded his head as Mingi got into the tub, sitting behind him. Yunho turned over, sitting on top of Mingi’s lap as he buried his head in Mingi’s neck, shivering violently throughout the bath. Mingi had washed them both as fast as he could as Yunho won’t stop shivering. After drying himself and Yunho, Mingi dressed Yunho in his comfy sleeping clothes and lay him on the bed, tucking him under the blanket. Mingi was just finishing dressing himself up when he heard a knock on the door.

“Can I come in? I’m here with Yunho’s medicine.” Yeosang said from behind the door.

“Yeah, come in, Sang-ah.”

“Are you guys decent?? I don’t want to bleach my eyes.”

Mingi laughed as Yunho growled from under his blanket, indicating that he’s still not sleeping. “I won’t even have any energy to do anything, Sangie! Just come in and take my pain away!” Yunho hissed before groaning when his head throbbed as Yeosang came into the room with a deadpan face. “Wow, rude, pup. Now I don’t know if I want to take your pain away or let you be.” Yeosang said nonchalantly, making Yunho widened his eyes. “No Sangie-ah.. Please.. I’m sorry..” Yunho pleaded, making Yeosang huffed, sitting on the bed and looking at Mingi.

“When was the last time you guys ate?”

Mingi looked at the clock on the wall before answering Yeosang, “About 4 hours.” Yeosang hummed and looked down at Yunho. “Will you eat something, pup?” The doctor asked and Yunho instantly shook his head. “Tsk. Fine. I’ll give you a shot for tonight but you need to eat tomorrow so you can finish your medicine. Do you hear that, pup?” Yeosang said sternly, eliciting a whine from Yunho. “But I don’t want to puke..” Yeosang sighed and looked at Mingi. “Make sure that he eats before taking his medicine.” Mingi nodded but Yunho whined again, tugging on Yeosang’s shirt.

“Can’t you just give me shots?”

“Nope. I’ll only give you tonight. You’ll need to eat from tomorrow onwards.”

Yunho huffed but he didn’t say anything and just let Yeosang give him the shot. “Min.. C’mere..” Yunho mumbled, already feeling drowsy from the medicine as he patted the empty space beside him. Mingi lay down beside him, making himself comfortable before Yunho put his head on Mingi’s chest and hugged him close. Yeosang smiled fondly at that and nodded at Mingi before walking out of the room. Mingi made sure that the blanket was tucked in on Yunho’s side before pulling him closer and lulled him to sleep while caressing Yunho’s waist.

\--

“Father. I think it’s time we do something about the President. He took your position, you should take what is yours back.”

“Do you have any plans, son?”

“I do. Kidnap his first son and tell him to step down. If he stepped down, the position will automatically be yours but I want something in return. He will hear us out as his first son is very precious to him.”

“What is it?”

“Leave his first son to me. I’ll deal with him.”

“Deal. Go make the plan then.” 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Thank you ^_^


End file.
